Copper Carthak
by FrozenThoughts
Summary: Kaddar tries to please his advisors by allowing them to try and Conquer the Copper Isles. What he doesn't know is that Alanna's daughter Aly is there attempting a rebellion to win the isles back for the Raka. What happens when rebellion and war meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Okay, just to let everyone know this is not my story, EVERYTHING is Tamora Pierces. I'm just extremely lucky to be posting it. ;)

**Summary:** Kaddar wants to please his advisors and agrees to take over the Copper Isles. But what happens when Alanna's daughter Aly is unknowingly in the middle of it all with her agreement with the trickster Kyprioth to throw a rebellion for the rightful owners of the Isles; the Raka. (No one knows where she is yet. Not even George)


	2. Plans to Expand

**Copper Carthak**

**Chapter 1: Plans to Expand**

Kaddar was getting sick of the meeting he was sitting in. It seemed that they only went around in circles. Yes, the advisors wanted him to expand their territory, NO, they didn't have the funding for it, not if they were to rebuild the palace and land this year. Yes, they could start planning this year, so they could get right to it next year. No, they couldn't go to war with Tortall for the damage their wildmage had done. Yes, that did mean that they couldn't get land from them. But where would they get it?

Emperor Kaddar found these meetings pointless. He kept telling his advisors he didn't want to go to war, that he just wanted to help rebuild his kingdom, but they wouldn't listen. Unfortunately he had to at least please them with allowing the meetings. He needed their support, and money. But couldn't they at least bring him into the meetings when they were finally getting somewhere with where they wanted to go for the extra land? Sudden shouts brought him back into the conversation.

"That's it, the Copper Isles. We can go there."

"Why there?" asked another advisor. "It's just a bunch of big rocks in the sea."

"Because they already own slaves, that means no rebellions from making people slaves, and besides you can't say you've never heard of the butterfly trade there."

Murmers began to shuffle across the room as they thought of that new prospect. Kaddar leaned forward. "Butterfly trade?" he asked.

"Yes, on Jerykun Isle, the smallest of the eight islands, is this huge sunset butterfly trade. They use the butterfly population to get a whole bunch of magical properties, and ingredients as well as this deep royal blue dye. It brings in tons of money. That trade alone would fund the war there once we win. Not to mention the extra income that we could get to help rebuild here." The man who spoke glanced around the room, "If we start planning now, we could get control of the isles by the time that Tortallan princes Kalisan is allowed to marry next year. What do you say my Emperor. As a betrothal present?"

Kaddar spent a moment in thought before asking "Are you sure this will be a quick, war, with few costs and deaths?"

"Yes, there have already been many overthrown kings there over the past few years, and a large sense of rebellion coming from that late Prince Bronau of theirs. I think it should come easily. That country will be looking for a strong and stable rule. Carthak is what they're looking for."

"All right" conceded Kaddar. "Start making plans. Try to stay away from the Butterfly Trade though, we want it virtually unharmed, otherwise there is no point in going in for the Copper Isles." After a moment he added, "Be silent. No one should guess our next move until we go in there. We don't want them to get their defenses up. Let me know when you've got the start of those plans together." And with that he let them know their meeting was adjourned.


	3. Aly's Gone

**Again, I am sorry for being so long about updating. Major studying for finals but now school is over for the year and I can update lots. Enjoy!**

Aly sat on a bench in the main hall, closing her eyes to think. Did the regents understand how much they revealed by ordering their men to break up gatherings? Surely they'd been around government long enough to know it was a bad idea to let people know you feared them in groups that were not even very large.

Ulasim found her there and sat next to her. Aly opened her eyes. "I was plotting," she told him.

The big raka looked uncommonly grim. "I have no doubt that you were," he pointed out. "I believe you plot in your sleep. I have something to tell you. I want you to hear it from me. You may recall that we were trying to think of a way to get quick aid to the people on Tongkang."

Aly frowned, puzzled. Why did he tell her this? That was the military side of their duties, not the spy side. "I'm not sure you'll do whatever's right."

"I believe I have," replied Ulasim, resting a hand on her a rm. "At his request, I sent Nawat and some of his crows."

For a moment Aly's ears buzzed. Then her entire body went cold, as if she had been dunked in snowmelt. "Nawat?" she whispered through numb lips. "He's no warrior. You can't be serious."

"He and his cousins fought well when Bronau attacked Tanair last year, " Ulasim reminded Aly. "He wants to do something, Aly. A man needs something of his own, just as a woman does. And he and his crows can get messages to far more people on and around Tongkang than my mother and all the mages of the Chain. They can watch for warships and soldiers. He thinks he can even divert an armed party. His reasoning is sound. I approved it."

"He's a crow," Aly whispered, clenching her hands. "A crow who spends time being a man—that doesn't make him one. You had no right to use him for this!"

"He's not your pet, " Ulasim said gently. "It is time that he learns if he is a crow or a man. As long as he sits in your shadow, he cannot be certain. And his stake in this is far higher than your. He and his people are the raka's cousins. You, are only an imported luarin." Aly flinched noticeably and Ulasim saw. "Must I worry about you? Are you going to pout and mope and ignore our work?"

Ulasim shivered under her stare. Waiting through a few minutes of silence he heard her reply. "No, you don't have to worry about me ignoring your work." The reply so soft and meek that Ulasim strained to hear it. Aly continued, "Please follow me." Aly got up and left. By the time Ulasim picked up on what she had said, she was in her workroom scratching out a message on a piece of paper. As he entered she looked up and set the pen down. "Here, I need you to take this to Dove." She dripped some wax on the folded paper, sealing it before handing it to Ulasim.

"Right."

"Oh, and Ulasim?" Ulasim turned back, his large body framed in the doorway. "Could you let people know that I'm busy. When you mentioned Tongkang I remembered something I need to look into. Just to make sure that I haven't overlooked something potentially dangerous." Her eyes were grim and her movements jerky as she made a show of going through a stack of papers and pulling a random few out. " And for all of us I hope I didn't…. Shut the door on the way out will you?"

When Ulasim just stood their Aly walked around her desk and shut it for him, leaving him staring at the wood in shock. Of all people had Aly just given him a dismissal?

Dove took the paper gingerly, looking at Ulasim's face. "What's wrong? Why do you look like that."

Shaking his head, as if rousing himself from a stupor, he answered. "Nothing, Aly and I just got into a little argument." Seeing the surprise on her face he continued to cover the unasked question hanging in the air. "I know, but we did. It was about Nawat's decision. She promised that the argument wouldn't get in the way of work though. It will probably be forgotten in a few days, or pushed aside at least."

"Ok, and this is from Aly?" Dove questioned.

"Yeah."

Dove ripped off the wax seal and unfolded the crisp paper. Noting Alys scrawl she read.

_Dove & Ulasim, _

_I realize that this will probably come as a shock to you, as it certainly was to me. I wanted to write you this note explaining things. Tonight I was informed by a member of this household that it would be alright by you to let me to return home to my long awaiting family. I miss them very much and of course I jumped on this chance to see them once more, knowing that you had everything in your own hands to benefit yourselves with the most gain. After all, what purpose and part do I really have in this game? There is no gain for me. None at all, other than perhaps a few precious friends. I mean, I am only an 'Imported Luarin' right?_

_I wish you the best of luck on this adventure of yours. Watch Saraiyu closely Ulasim, she has lots of potential for trouble. Dovasery, you too must watch her and be there to support her. It will not be easy for her to be thrust once more into the games of court after her recent tragic breakup. She will not trust herself or anyone else with her heart so easily again, and I'm afraid that means you as well, but perhaps she'll let you close to her mind and let you influence her with not only what is best for this country as queen, but with what is best for herself. _

_I thank you tons for the friendship you have shown me. Good luck all of you, and good bye._

_Your Luarin,_

_Ali_

_P.S. It stung. _

Dove looked up at Ulasim. "What was that fight really about?"

"I told you Nawat. Why?"

"Aly's gone."

**How was it?Hope you liked it.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I like support REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Race and Chase

**SORRY! So sorry about the long wait. I just haven't been motivated to write but I'm back in action so be on the look out for some more chaps. I also plan to be updating my other stories. I'll definitely will post another chap for A Knight With No Eye today or tomorrow. So if you have time please go read that, it's got a great story line. :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Impossible!" cried Ulasim as he ripped the letter out of Dove's hands to read it himself. 

"I know what I read Ulasim. She's Gone." The look on Doves face was nothing but absolute shock followed by despair. "What are we going to do without her? We need her… how could she think we don't need her? That we only thinik of her as an imported luarin?" Dove searched, or attempted to search, Ulasims eyes, but he refused to meet them.

"Let's see if we can head her off. She can't have reached the doecks yet. " suggested Ulasim before he turned and left to enlist Fesgao's help in finding Aly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

On the other side of Rajmuat, Aly had reached the docks. She had grabbed her money for bribe purposes and left as soon as Ulasim had gone in search of Dove. Knowing every inch of street and roof between here and the docks made it simple to get past the crowds and checkpoints quickly. Now she stood on a swaying dock calmly explaining to the man in front of her that his ship must leave immediately with her on it.

"Please sir, you're the only ship left that plans to leave for Tortall today."

"Miss, I must wait for the rest of my load, like any sane captain. I cannot leave early on a whim. This is my business, my living."

"I'll pay you. I can pay you plenty of compensation." Aly ripped through her only bag for a handful of nobles; smiling as she saw the captains eyes grow wide.

"That's not enough miss. I don't know where you got all that from but I can't leave without my load." His eyes conveyed a different message though; one of how he really wanted the money without the effort of moving things on and off board his ship.

"Look, I'll give you this as soon as we leave port. I'm strongly connected with the Baron of Pirate Swoop. He'll pay you compensation for whatever you may be missing out on should you have stayed here to collect your cargo. But we must leave now."

"The Baron of the Swoop?" questioned the captain. "I've met him before on one of my last trips over there. You best not be playing me. He's a good man and so am I. We don't need no trickery here.

"No trickery. I promise, you can come with me to request the rest of the payment. Just get us off to sea."

Aly could see the man struggle with the decision. To make money for no real moving hassle was rare, but at the same time how was he to trust the stranger? He gave in, knowing that the Baron would at least pay up the compensation whether or not the girl in front of him was really connected. "Alright, get on board." With that he turned an dbegan calling out orders to his crew while Aly followed him up the plank of wood to set foot on the deck.

The _Gypsea_'s crew was a quick one and in only minutes the plank She'd just stepped off of was pulled onto the boat, the anchor lifted, mooring ropes untied and the beautiful wooden _Gypsea_ was floating out of the harbor.

Standing on the deck near the stern Aly was at the best vantage point to see Ulasim break out of the crowds around the docks. Her steel cold eyes clashed with his begging ones for only a moment before she turned around and walked to her quarters, leaving the hurt Ulasim behind, while she herself was not quite happy to finally be returning home.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ulasim walked dejectedly back to the house: to Dove. Those of the rebellion that saw him headed back to the Balitang house as well; taking different routes so as not to rouse suspicion. They knew Ulasim well enough to know that for him to look as angry and upset as he appeared to be something had gone seriously wrong.

Reaching his destination, Ulasim stared up at the dark brown walls of the home. It had never seemed so foreboding. The walls seemed darker since he'd last entered, the vines around the windows more strangling. Pushing open the door he followed the winding corridors to the waiting Dove who was pacing back and forth in her room.

"Well" she demanded, "where is she?"

"I just missed her. The boat was just leaving the docks. I'm sorry." Silence reigned over the room. "I checked the logs. The boat wasn't supposed to leave for another two bells. It's headed to Pirates Swoop in Tortall.

"I don't know what happened. What you said to-" Ulasim tried to interrupt but Dove cut him off. "I don't want to know, that's between you and her. But we need her back and your going after her. You will work this out! And I don't want to see you back her till you've talked together."

"Yes Dove," the humbled manservant confirmed.

"You'll Leave tomorrow."

* * *

**So… How was it? Please Review ;)**

**I will be updating the next chappy very soon. Before Wednesday I believe.**

**TO MY ANONYMOUS READER :D I want to thank you for that comment of yours. I really tried to pay attention to not putting any OK's or anything in this new chapter and I'll go and fix the others. If you find any other problems that I missed or any other suggestions send a review my way. You're Awesome.**

**Thanx to all the reviewers.**

**Frozen Thoughts**


	5. Confronting Kyprioth

**Deeply Sorry for the enormous delay in the updates, I've had some problem getting on to . So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short I know, sorry about that I'm just covering some of the prep chappies for the truly delicious stuff, and that should be up in a chapter or two, the real plot line, and therefore the chapters will become much longer, but to hold you off until then…**

The boat rocked back and forth furiously in the storm. Thunder cracked loudly in the sky above, ricocheting bolts of light through the stormy expanse. On deck sailors were running to and fro hauling buckets of excess water over the railing. Shouts echoed throughout, barely distinguishable over the ruckus of the storm.

High above the crew Aly stood in the crows nest, calling out to the god of crows. "Kyprioth! Get your sarden self down here now!" The 17 year old girl's hair was plastered against her skin, clothes soaked completely through were now molding themselves against her displaying her shapely figure, contrasted with her face ablaze in fury. "Come yell at me in person. Leave those other men be!"

"You brought them into it." Aly whipped around to face the growling god who had appeared behind her in a display of his power.

"Stop the storm Kyprioth."

The sizzling stares between the stubborn two intensified. "Have them turn back. Go back to the isles, there's still work do do. We're not done yet."

"Look Kyprioth, our bets over, it died last spring. I have no obligation to fufill. If they don't need me what's the big deal? I have no need to be there." Aly's chin jutted out slightly as she made her stance known. "And they clearly don't want me there."

"You _want_ to finish this out. Don't make decisions rashly, it's not like you." Kyprioth grinned wickedly, "unless you like being star crossed in love?"

"I am not in love!" Aly screamed at the top of her lungs, to which the god only raised an eyebrow. "Just because we kiss doesn't mean anything. He's a _crow_. A crow that just happens to kiss extremely well."

"Exactly, just a crow that kisses well." Kyprioth let out a laugh and the sky brightened considerably, the thunder and lightning eased off as he mocked her, until there was only a gentle pattering of rain. "And it's the loss of such divine kisses that has you overacting and running away. Of course! I should have known that you would fall to pieces over such a loss. Especially since it's not love.

"It isn't!" Growled the girl. "Leave me alone, it's about time I visited my family again." Silence reined between the two as they glared fiercely at eachother, neither willing to give in. When Aly, in an attempt to show Kyprioth her seriousness, began to climb down from the nest to indicate the discussion was over, Kyprioth reached down and lifted her back in.

"You know you'll regret this decision. When you've found the senses you're so fond of claiming you have, give me a shout. I'll give you a lift back." He looked her in the eye before doing as he so often did, and vanished.

Alianne slid down the side, ignoring the bewildered looks the seamen gave her as she passed by. Angry at the trickster for knowing her so well. She dind't want to leave, not really, the isles had become her home and she knew she was just using her family s a justification for herself, however much she was beginning to not belive herself. She knew better than anyone that despite the fact she loved her mother, the two would never live with the other for long, too blind to see that it was their similarities pushing them apart. But despite the fact she wasn't sure she wanted to return to Tortall just yet, she knew she definitely didn't want to return to the isles and the rebellion and admit she was overreacting. No, she would return home, and visit her family, pretend the last year had been a dream.

**Hope you enjoyed, if theres anything your interested in happening, or you just want to give constructive criticism, or a quick blurb that you enjoyed this chap, click that little button and review!**

**frozenthoughs**


End file.
